


In Light of How? (In Light of You)

by Mistical52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Imperial Luke, Imperial Officers, One Shot, Will add more tages when needed, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Now faced with one of the biggest men in the galaxy, both figuratively and literally it seemed, he still wasn’t going to roll over. “Good soldiers follow orders.” They say but Luke thinks it’s the other way around, “Good soldiers question orders.” it makes sure the leaders are both fit to lead and are fighting for the right thing. They have to be able to justify their actions, they can’t just say, “Because I ordered you to.” as a response. It’s just not good enough.One-Shot (Again)This in in honour of all soldiers past and present who fought for their home and loved ones.





	In Light of How? (In Light of You)

While Luke didn’t agree with everything the Empire did he did know that a lot of the people behind the Empire were just trying to do good. So many of them, the soldiers, the pilots, the agents, the troops were all just trying to protect their homes. They wanted to protect their friends their families and their planets. And yes he could see why there was a rebellion, he was seventeen not blind. The truth was the Empire wasn’t this ‘all good’ force like he’d been led to believe by the little holonet that he did watch. He found that out in a training simulator and was suspended from any piloting for a week.  
The next time they put him in a simulator he’d humoured them. However it only furthered his realisation that flying to the Empire was not the dream that he wanted, nor what he thought it would be.  
Luke was going to drop out, if he had to shoot unarmed vessels because _one_ higher up officer commanded it then he wouldn’t fly at all.  
Maybe that was a little dramatic, he could still fly but he knew it wouldn’t be for the Empire if that’s what their policies were. Luke knew that flying a transporter wouldn’t give him the same joy as a TIE or a Skyhopper so he’d probably just have to fly in his free time. He would not kill innocents or unarmed beings just to fly a little faster.

That’s what Luke had decided, and Qui-Gon was pleased. Though the old Jedi did grumble something about being disappointed that it took Luke almost six months to figure it out.

Luke was going to say goodbye to the few people he’d become friendly with and hand in his notice within the next couple of days.  
Of course as Qui-Gon would say, it was not the will of the force.

 

Luke could feel it, it was crushing, cold and yet it was like lava, gooey and hot. Regardless of how it felt the boy from Tatooine knew it was nothing good. This morning when he’d gotten out of bed he’d had a bad feeling and he would have acted on it but no one gave him time. He had to go about his daily routine or else look suspicious or out of place. Honestly looking suspicious was the last thing Luke needed when he was about to leave the Imperials. Though now Luke wished that he hadn’t cared. This might just be the death of him. Dying at the hands of the person who killed his father, how ironic.  
“I can’t stay. I am not sure if he can see or sense me. I’ll test it another time. In hind sight I should have done it earlier.” Qui-Gon said, muttering towards the end.  
Luke was standing in a line with his fellow cadets awaiting a surprise arrival. They had been informed only a few minutes ago that one of the highest ranking personnel in the Empire was ‘dropping by’.  
Luke shifted to show the Jedi that he’d heard him before tightening his mental shields. He made sure that his mind appeared to be loose and open like any other non-force sensitive all while hiding his true thoughts and some of his emotions behind the hefty and hopefully camouflaged wall.  
“Be cautious, Vader is smarter than he seems.” Came the ghost’s final warning before his blue silhouette vanished.  
The dark menacing presence was approaching quickly and Luke’s gut started to feel like it had womp rats crawling around inside it.  
The blonde’s back stiffened long before the Lambda-class ship could be heard.  
As soon as the ship docked and the ramp lowered everyone, the cadets, the troopers and the officers stood attention for the black cladded man who walked easily and gracefully up to the head officer. Luke did take a slither of amusement in the fact that ginormous man had to duck slightly to walk down the ramp or risk banging his helmet against the ship.

“Lord Vader it is an honour to have you at out humble Sector Academy.” The head of the institute started. Luke mildly wondered if flattery would actually get him anywhere with this man. He’d heard a bit from Qui-Gon and the occasional rumours, though not enough to _know_ him.  
“Major, I hear this Academy is falling behind. I recommend you prove me wrong.” Vader’s voice was cold and thunderous.  
The Major visibly paled at the statement of potentially private information, though more so at the warning. Luke may have not heard much but it was enough to know that the head officer needed to prove his, and this Academies worth.  
“Of course my Lord. Would you like a tour of the academy or would you like to see some simulations?” There was the lightest stutter in the man’s voice but otherwise he held his act together, though Luke could easily feel the fear pouring off the man.  
“Let’s see what your cadets have to offer.” Decided the towering man.  
“As you wish. This way Lord Vader.” Replied Major Hakto before nodding to Commander Arnold.

Luke knew what was coming and he tried not to physically groan. As soon as Vader was out of earshot the Commander stepped in front of Luke’s class. “Squad One suit up and report to the simulators ASAP.”  
“Yessir!” Responded John, Fletch and Luke simultaneously clicking their heels as they did so.  
Owen and Beru were right, he should never have signed up for the Imperial Naval Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ANZAC day here ... or it was 40 minutes ago. And I though I should put something up.  
> For a moment you may think it's Star Wars then you might register the 'war' part of it. 
> 
> A lot of the troopers aren't bad people, in fact they're the opposite. Most of them probably want to fight to protect and defend against something that could harm their loved ones. Others probably fight for the adventure while some might fight for the honour of representing their galaxy. 
> 
> No one's explicitly stated that the troopers are bad or good but if you sit and think about it, why would they sign up for it otherwise? Yes there are the occasional power hungry and corrupt personnel or people who want the glory of victory.  
> But there are hundreds upon thousands of Stormtroopers and pilots. Not all of them are going to be 'bad', most of them probably want to do something for their galaxy. 
> 
> That is a lot like our soldiers. (The wanting to do good part.)  
> I am no expert, I have no family in the military, however stories of war don't die easily. I'm an Australian, I've heard about Gallipoli.  
> It's ANZAC day and I feel like I should do something, last year it was a drawing this year it's a part of a story. 
> 
> Now this whole story, if I do continue, is going to be about Luke in the Imperial Army (With gradually more Vader) and a major part will be how he sympathies with the other pilots and troops for just wanting to help. He will still be a bit of a rebel at heart and point out how some things need to change for the sake of others. 
> 
> ... I've basically told you everything I have on this story, woops. *Shrugs* oh well. 
> 
> Please enjoy your night and if I got things wrong, like ranks, titles, spelling, grammar please do tell me. I wrote and researched (I had to find and appropriate rank) for this today/night ... or last night. (Ah it doesn't matter) so there are probably some mistakes.  
> Thanks.


End file.
